Little Messages
by Fantasy Friends 31
Summary: One day Clary receives a message, it was meant for someone else. She started to text with this boy, Jace Wayland, he is the adopted brother of one of her best friends Isabelle Lightwood, but they have never met each other in person. They decide to get to know each other better by texts, so they can prank Izzy later, but in the process... Would they fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, It's Laura! You may know me by my other story "Truth or Dare!" I decided that I wanted to write this story. I know I have a lot of fanfics in progress but i will update constantly I promise. Today it's Valentine's Day! I will post a lot today! (not only in the mortal instruments archive) I hope you enjoy this! Clary is the one who receives the message! Clary and Jace are both 17! R&R**

* * *

Clary was lying in her bed reading "A Tale of two Cities" for an assignment of the school, when suddenly her phone buzzed, she instantly thought it would be Simon or maybe Izzy, both of her friends went to Alicante High- School, and that was the main reason why she wanted to go to that high instead of Idris Academy. She checked her phone and for her surprise it was from an unknown number.

555-4056: Hey Alec! I finally broke with Aline! She was mad. REALLY mad, I'm so happy!:'D

**555-6825:** Uhmm… Sorry, but I'm not Alec…

**555-4056: **Oh! Sorry wrong number! It's Jace nice to meet you.

**55-6825: ** Nice to meet you to! I'm Clary! Do we know each other?

**Jace:** Idk, do you go to Alicante Highschool?

**Clary: **No, but I will go there next year for my senior year.

**Jace: **So you are my age? You are a junior?:D

**Clary: **Yup, and I'm not sure if I want to meet you! What if you are an asshole? You just texted a guy about how happy you were of dumping some girl!

**Jace: ** For your information she was a b*tch! She cheated on me with a lot of guys, she used to be a very nice girl but she changed

**Clary: **Oh, in that case sorry…

**Jace: **So your name is Clary, you must be around 17 and you go to a different school.

**Clary: **Yup, and you are Jace I don't know what, you must be around my age, which is 17, you go to Alicante HighSchool and you used to date a slut.

**Jace: **So you know 4 things about me, but I only know three! That's not fair! TELL ME SOMETHING MORE!

**Clary: **First of all, don't caps lock me! And second, how can I know if you are some kind of 40 year old-pervert who's trying to kidnap me and rape me?

**Jace: **Now I know five things about you! You are 17, you go to a different school, your name is Clary, you hate caps lock and you are a little bit paranoiac!

**Clary: **Hey! What if you are actually a rapist!

**Jace: **I'm not, and what high school do you assist?

**Clary: **Idris Academy. Why do you ask?

**Jace: **curiosity. If I send you a picture of myself, would you believe me when I say that I'm not a 40 year old sex-assaulter?

**Clary: **Maybe… if you are I can always delete and block your number from my phone.

**Jace: **Okay:

**Jace: **IMG-20130212_222000

Clary was surprised the photo showed a tall golden boy with eyes of the color of the sun and a bright smile, in his hand he was holding his phone. The photo was one of those that the teenager girls take with the phone and the mirror.

**Clary: **Prove that you didn't get that photo from the internet?

**Jace: Give me second**

**Jace: **IMG_20130212_222616

In this pic it was the same guy holding a piece of paper that reads "do you believe now Clary?"

**Clary**: Yeah, you wrote that backwards so it would look straight on the mirror?

**Jace:**Yup!

**Clary:** you look like one of those thirteen-year-olds that take picture with duckfaces on the mirror

**Jace:** I think that you don't like mirror-photos too much…

**Clary: **At least now I know you're not a sex-assaulter.

**Jace: **How can I tell that you are not a rapist, looking for beautiful boys like me so she or he can kidnap me?

**Clary: **If you think Im going to take a mirror-pic to you are crazy.

**Jace: **I knew it! You don't like that kind of picture!

**Clary: **IMG_20130207_2200018

**Clary: **It's a picture of me with my best friends, It was taken by my mom, I hate taking pictures with mirrors, you are right. You may know them they go to your school.

**Jace: **I do. Isabelle Lightwood and her Boyfriend, Simon Lewis.

**Clary: **only a few people know about their relationship, how do you know?

**Jace: **She's my sister. Well kind-of, the lightwood's adopted me a couple years ago.

**Clary: ** I've been friends with her for a lot of time, but I've never met you or her parents, only Alexander. OHHH! That was the guy you were texting!

**Jace: **Yup. That's him, I'm having a serious conversation with Izzy, It would be nice to meet you in person.

**Clary: **No, let's get to know each other by phone, then we can prank on her with it!

**Jace:** Deal! It would be interesting

**Clary: **GTG, I have an assignment to do.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 1 of this story, it would be fun! I know it's not a very good chapter, but the story would get better, you'll see!**

**With love -LAURAAAA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm so happy! 36 follows, 14 favorites and 6 reviews for my first chapter! I couldn't be happier! Please review! Oh and read my other stories! **

* * *

I was lying in my bed watching Star Wars with Simon, who was sitting on the floor. Izzy went shopping with Magnus, and he didn't want to go so he came here. And i am going to spend my Friday afternoon watching star wars. My mom and Luke decided to go for a little vacations this weekend, leaving me alone since today until Sunday night.

**Jace: **Hi! Did you finish that project?

**Clary: ** Yup! I got an A!

**Jace: **What was it about?

**Clary: **Oh it was about this book; A Tale of Two Cities. The Charles Dickens book.

**Jace: ** When I was a small kid my father Stephen used to read me classic books such at that one, so by the time I got in High school, I already knew about all of those novels.

**Clary:** Oh! So you enjoy reading?

I look at Simon and I confirm my doubts; He wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore, he was looking at me confused.

"Who are you texting Clary?" Simon asks

"No one…" I say without convincing him "Just a guy that I met the other day"

"Named?" He asks

My voice almost betrays me but I manage to say "uhmm… Josh." The phone vibrates again and he notices that I got another message.

**Jace: **Yeah, I do like reading, but almost no one knows about that.

"And his last name is…?" Simon asks trying to get more information.

"Wayland!" I say remembering the last name of a new kid in my grade who Simon doesn't know

"Okay.. Now if you excuse me" Simon says turning to the TV again

**Clary: ** Simon almost discovers me! He asked me "Who are you texting?, what's his name? who is he" I had to lie telling him that your name was Josh Wayland!

**Jace:** Be careful today, I overheard Izzy saying my parents that she wanted to go to your place tonight for a sleepover, and then she went shopping with the sparkly boy, I think his name is Marcus, or something like that

** Clary: His name is Magnus, you were close!**

**Beep beep Message from Izzy**

**Izzy:** Hey Clare can I go to your place tonight for a little sleepover? Pleaaaase! I have important news! I know your parents aren't home for the weekend!

**Clary:** Off course! Be here in one hour! At 7!.

I say checking the clock which reads 6:03pm.

**Izzy: **can I bring Magnus? Only for tonight!

**Clary:** Okay!

** Izzy: Okay! See u at 7!**

"Hey Si! Izzy and Magnus are sleeping here today! Wanna stay?" I ask him

"Off course, Jordan doesn't care anyways, he is always with Maia Friday nights "He answers "If you know what I mean" Simon is living with his friend Jordan, he and his mother didn't get along so he decided to move out.

"okay", I say returning my attention to my phone

**Jace: **you said I was named Josh Wayland, but you don't know my real last name: Herondale. Yours?

**Clary:** Fray. Izzy, Magnus and Simon are staying at my place tonight. You were right

**Jace: **I'm always right! But you're not, for example you thought I was some kind of sex assaulter!

**Clary:** That was basic information, for my own safety!

**Jace: **Whatever, you have to be careful with your messages when Izzy is there, you should start calling me Josh instead of Jace, because if she starts to play with your phone and she finds out my real name you're going to be in deep shit

**Clary: ** I guess You're right… Josh

**Jace:** So Clary what are your hobbies?

**Clary: **I love art, drawing and painting, I used to participate in a lot of school-plays when I was younger, but I don't do that anymore. I like reading and I write a little it, oh and I enjoy photography.

**Jace:** You don't sound like an air-had bimbo who writes in her pink fluffy diary every-night.

**Clary:** That's because I'm not, I like to keep record of the important things in my sketch-pad, I like expressing my feelings in drawings instead of words.

**Jace:** So I guess that after you finished that school assignment yesterday you went to bed at 3 in the morning trying to draw that perfect smile I have. I bet you're sketching my face in this moment.

**Clary:** I'm watching star wars, not sketching your face.

The truth was that she did drew him in her sketch book last night, but she didn't stood up all night drawing him.

**Jace:** You like Star Wars? Izzy likes it too, I don't know why.

**Clary: ** And what about you, what do you like to do?

**Jace:** I like football, and going to the gym to train. I like reading but almost no one knows about it, I like mangoes and tomato soup and I always order ,mu-shu pork when we order Chinese food. I'm left-handed and I play the piano, I know how to ride in horse, I can speak Romanian, Latin, Italian and a lot of other languages, I never lie, I always say stuff. And I hate ducks.

**Clary:** You can play the piano? That's awesome!

**Jace: I'm a man of many talents**

Clary: I guess… Josh…

**Jace: **What time is Izzy getting to your house?

I look to the clock which reads 6:30 and I look at Simon who is watching the last few seconds of movie

**Clary: **She'd be here in half an hour. What are you going to do tonight?

**Jace:** I guess I'm going to hang out with my brothers Alec and Max, Maybe I can convince Alec to go with me and Max to get an ice-cream or something.

**Clary:** Something told me that you'd say something like 'I'm going to this party, this cheerleader named Seelie or Kaelie or something like that is throwing'

**Jace:** Actually there are two cheerleaders named Seelie and Kaelie in my school :D. they're twins and bitches. They're throwing party at their house but I'm not on the mood of seeing my ex sucking some drunk-guy's face.

**Clary: **I can't believe it! Seelie and Kaelie, those names sound taken from a little girl Tinkerbell's book!

**Jace:** When we were younger and the teachers asked why our parents had named us the way they did they answered that their parents wanted something that sounded ?fairytale style?

**Clary: ** My faith in humanity is completely lost!

"Hey Clarythe movie is over, I'm going to my place to get some stuff" Simon says

"Don't worry I wait her see you later!" I say

"I'll be here around 7:30!" He says exiting the room

"Close the door!" I yell at him

"Okay!" He yells back. And I return to my phone leaving first a message for Izzy

**Clary: ** Hey Iz, the door is unlocked, I'm upstairs at my room, you can enter only scream that you are here so you don't scare me!

I stand up and I go downstairs to get a glass of orange juice, when I return to my room I check out my phone again and I see a new message from Jace

**Jace: ** I know! Sometimes I feel like everyone is just a bunch of idiots and that no one values real stuff

** Clary: ** Hmmm, I guess you're right. But I don't want to think that everyone 9is a bunch of idiots, I wsant to believe that out there are some people who care about the important things of life.

** Jace: ** This is getting to deep and girlish so let me ask you: hmmm… What kind of music do youlike?

**Clary: **I guess a little bit of every thing, but I really don't like rap too much

**Jace:** I do like every kind of music.

**Clary: **Favorite Color?

**Jace: Black**, yours?

**Clary:** Green. Why blacvk?

**Jace:** idk, favorite animal?

**Clary: **That would be Pandas.

**Jace: **Pandas? Really? Mine would be something like a lion. Anything but ducks.

**Clary:** Why do you hate ducks that much?

**Jace: ** I don't trust them.

**Clary:** So you're scared of them' ;D

**Jace: ** No! I just don't like them

** Clary: ** I can't imagine handsome Jace Herondale freaking out because he saw a little duck! Hahahahahah

**Jace: **What did you just said?

**Clary: **That I couldn't imagine you being scared of a little duck

**Jace: ** You said "Handsome Jace Herondale" So you find me handsome?

**Clary: **It must be autocorrect! I tyoed horribke!

**Jace: ** I don't think so, you must have your auto-correct off because you just wrote "Tyoed horribke!"

**Clary: **You're so annoying!

Jace: You're pretty.

**Clary: **how can you tell you've never seen me on person!

**Jace: ** You sent me a picture don't you remember?

** Clary: **Right. But I'm not pretty stop saying that, you're lying

** Jace: ** I said I never lie. Oh and by the way have you already changed my name to Josh in your phone? (**A/N: SHE DID, BUT I'LL CALL HIM JACE ANYWAYS IN THE STORY, IZZY READS JOSH, BUT I'M KEEPING 'JACE' TO AVOID ANY DOUBT)**

**Clary:** Yes I did.

"Who are you texting?" Said a familiar voice from the door.

"Izzy! Hi!" I say "and Magnus?"

"He had to go to the bathroom, now tell me who were you texting?"

"oh just.. Josh" I say grinning mischievously

* * *

**This was chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing! If you have any ideas you can leave them in a review! I love those. Review please!**

**With Love: Laura!**


	3. Clary got a date!

**Hiii! So here i am updating Little Messages! Sorry, I've been so busy! The school sucks you know? Thanks for all those beautiful reviews! I even received a PM! I've been really sad and down lately because of some family issues (My aunts are a pair of b**ches) but writing has always been a relaxing hobby for me, so here I am!**

* * *

When Izzy hears the last words she immediately starts to scream and happy-dance "MAAAAGGGNUUUUUS!" She screams as she runs downstairs. I use the little time that I have on checking my phone.

**Jace: **Perfect

**Clary: **I have to delete all the last messages; I'm going to text you a "Hi" Or something, just pretend it's all new, okay?

**Jace: ok**

I delete everything and I lay in my bed. A few seconds pass and Both Magnus and Izzy enter the room. A very Excited Magnus starts jumping and doing a kind of happy dance.

"CLARISSA ADELE FRAY GOT A BOYFRIEND?!" He says

"Josh is not my boyfriend! HE's just a friend!" I say trying to hide the blush that quickly starts to grow on my cheeks

I was so distracted arguing with Magnus that I did not notice that Izzy had taken my phone.

"Maybe he's not you boyfriend now, but he'll be in a couple of days, nothing more than a week or two." She says dropping the phone on the bed

"Izzy what the hell did you text him?" I say scared as I quickly grab my phone

**Clary:** Hi sweetie! What about taking a coffee tomorrow?

**Jace:** This is not Clary… Isabella? Izza?... No! It's Isabelle right? You're Clary's friend!

"How does he know my name?" izz asks

"I was talking to him earlier and I mentioned my very good friend Isabelle, a tall pretty girl who thinks that every single boy that I talk to is a new love interest!" I say

"Soooo….. you two were talking earlier?" magnus asks "I tought that you were watching Star wars with Simon earlier this afternoon?..."

"Yes I was" I say as I look how Izzy quickly starts texting a response to Jace's text "But I've watched star wars so many times that texting while listening to it was quite more interesting"

Izzy hands me the phone so I can read her response

**Clary: ** No….. It's me! Clary…. Jk.. It's obviously Izzy. It seems that you and my good friend have been texting quite a lot….

"Sweetie! You never, and I repeat ¡never! Text while watching a movie!" She says

"That's….. That's not true!" I say trying to defend

"Mention once you've done it." Magnus says

"Uhmmm…. Today?" I say gaining a pair of looks from my friends "Okay! I never do it! I think it's weird!"

"But you did it! You made an exception!" Izzy says

"Awww our little Clary has a crush!" Magnus says

Izzy grabs the phone as soon as she hears the Beep. I manage to read Jace's answer:

**Jace:** Only a few times…. I guess a coffee is not a bad idea.

**Clary:** Cool! Tomorrow? 12.00 o'clock? Maybe we can grab lunch!

**Jace:** Are you planning a date without Clary's knowedge?

"Clary! I want you to know that you have a date with Josh tomorrow noon!" Izzy says

"No, nonononono!" I say

**Clary:** She says that it's the greatest idea she has heard in a really long time!

**Jace: ** Hm,mm… In that case I guess it's fine!

"Sooooooo?" magnus asks

"WE HAVE A DATE!" Izzy says

They start doing a kind of fangirling-happy-dance.

"YAYYYY!" Magnus says

"Oh! They grow up so quickly!" Izzy says " I'm so proud of my little sweetheart!"

We hear my phone beep again but this time the message is from Simon

**Simon: ** Clare bear im at the door can you come and open it?

**Clary:** Why do you bother in asking? You already know that its open

"Guys simon's here!" I say

"Yayyy! SIIIIMOON!" Izzy says

A few seconds later our favorite straight guy enters the room

"Hi guys!" He says "Hi honey!"

Izzy quickly stands up and gives him a peck on the lips

"Guess what!" Magnus says

"Uhmmm…. While I was making my bag an alien named Phillip came and killed a little bunny in front of you. Then he started licking the blood from the floor while dancing the dance of the rain?" He says

"Whaaaaaat?"

"Okay… I have to remember to never ask yop to guess anything again" Magnus says "Clary got a date!"

"FInnally! It was about time for her to get a couple!" Simon says "I was starting to think that she was too scared to come out of the closet or that she would die alone with a bunch of cats. And then the cats would eat her corpse"

"Simon you're really. REALLY. Creepy today." I say "And it's not a date!"

"It is a date!" Izzy and Magnus say.

"And we are going to choose an outfit!" Izzy says "Magnus go for our bags, I left them in the living room, Simon go and bring a bottle of something juicer, soda, vodka I don't care! Some glasses and food. I'm starving. I'm going to start digging in this closet for the perfect outfit."

"Yes miss!" Simon and Magnus say

"Clary keep talking to him and choose a place for this date!" She says "NOW!"

**Clary: ** Where is this date going to be?

**Jace:** mmm…. I know a pretty cool place named Taki's…. It's a little formal so dress up as cute as you can ;)

"Izzy! He says it's going to be in a place called Taki's!" I inform her

"Ohh… That's my brother's favorite restaurant!" she responds while grabbing a couple of dresses "It's quite formal…"

**Clary:** Iz says that's your favorite restaurant… want to cause an impression? ;)

**Jace: ** Actually… Yes

* * *

**Okay that was chapter 3! I'm going to update this story again today. Well I'm going to try. Because I'm really inspired so in an hour or so chapter 4 will be up!**

**There's going to be a LOT of texting in the next one. okay? hehehehehe**


	4. Preparations and dates

**Just like I promised here I am. Typing chapter 4 while listening to a 2005 song. Feel good inc. I'm such a weirdo :D! Soooo here's chapter 4! **

* * *

Jace's answer leaves me a little bit shocked. I stare at his answer for a couple seconds but I'm quickly interrupted by Simon and Magnus entering the room.

"I have Hawaiian Punch**(I'm obsessed with that juice)**, A Bottle of Coca Cola, an Ice tea for Magnus who has to 'drink natural things' , two bags of Doritos, a coupke bars of chocolate and a bag os popcorn is in the microwave in this moment" Simon says

"wow. Honey you want to get me fat and ugly!" Izzy says as she grabs a bag of Doritos

"I would love you even if you were a hundred tons and as ugly as a manatee!" He says. And he gets a kiss for such a sweet answer.

I start thinking about what will happen tomorrow. Maybe we will hate each other. Maybe we will fall in love and become a couple just like Iz and Simon. I'd like that. My tought are interrupted by Simon who says he's going to get that popcorn

**Clary:** Uhmm.. really? Stop being so mean! Don't make that kind of jokes

**Jace:** Oh! Finally I tought I scared you with that text. And I'm not joking I really want to cause a good impression, I think you are a really Interesting person.

* * *

**Jace Pov**

He is scared. _What!? Noo no ooh no! Jace Lightwood you're not scared_ he keep repeating those words over and over but he is scared. He's scared that he ruined everything with just a text.

How can he be so stupid? He practically confessed that he has a little crush in this girl he doesn't even know. Yeah they have been texting a lot but never met in person. They've never had a date never… nothing!

He is Jace Lightwood. The girls fall for him. Yes, he has had a lot of girlfriend and he had talked tons of crap with every single one of them but he has actually talked about **stuff **with Clary. Nobody knew that he plays the piano. _ Well besides of his brothers. _ Absolutely no one knows about his fear for ducks, but telling Clary about it was so damn easy. Even if he didn't want to admit it he knew that he felt something for that red head.

**Clary:** Uhmm.. really? Stop being so mean! Don't make that kind of jokes

He let out a huge breath and quickly responded:

**Jace:** Oh! Finally I tought I scared you with that text. And I'm not joking I really want to cause a good impression, I think you are a really Interesting person.

* * *

**Clary POV again YAAAY! **

"What about this dress?" Izzy says showing a mini hot-pink dress "It's sexy!"

"Don't you think it's a little bit…. Short?" Simon asks before popping a pop corn into his mouth

"Less is more?" Izzy says

"Honey, that rule only applies for night clubs, bars and Strip clubs. We are talking about an elegant restaurant!" Magnus says "It's not like she's going to wear a huge ball gown or a simple sundress, she needs something… FABULOUS!"

**Clary:** Oh… Thanks! They're discussing what I'm going to wear. Ughh this is so boring!

**Jace:** Haahahahaha Poor you. Soo…. What prank are we going to pull on Izzy?

**Clary: ** What about…. Uhmmmm…. Ohh

**Jace:** You don't have any ideas right?

**Clary: ** Nope.

**Jace:** You should start thinking about something you know?

**Clary: **Hey! It was your idea too!

**Jace: ** I know but!

**Clary: ** You have no ideas right?

**Jace: Not at all**

"EARTH TO CLARYYY!" Izzy says "I got something perfect!"

She hand me a knee-length black dress **(Imagine your perfect black dress)** Which I Think it's perfect

"Izzy… It's perfect! I didn't know I had it!" I say

" Actually it's from your mom's closet, You were sooooo distracted texting with your future husband you didn't notice!" She says smiling

"Okay.. that escalated quickly!" Simon says "Clare can I make more popcorn?"

"yeah, why not!" I say

**Clary:** Maybe we can think about that other day

**Jace: **Yeah… but I want our date to be about us, okay? Not about a prank.

**Clary:** Okay.. =)

* * *

I wake up at 10:00 by Izzy's yelling

"CLAAAAARYYY!" Izzy yells "COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!"

I ignore her comment and check on my phone

**Jace: **Excited for today?

I let a small grin take control over my lips and I send him a " yup" By response

**Jace: **I'm happy to.. read that hahahaha

**Clary:** I hope!

**Jace:** How was your slumber party

**Clary:** Well, we watched a marathon of movies. Izzy insisted on watching the notebook. Magnus, Simon and I fell asleep. And that made her immensely mad…

**Jace:** I remember that she made Alec and me watch that movie named "Twilight. That crappy vampire story. We fell asleep and when we woke up we had Sharpie all over our faces. It was so hard to take it off!

**Clary: **hahahahahahah I can't imagine. I must go downstairs ttyl!

I quickly run downstairs to find Izzy.

"You have to eat breakfast" she says "Be quick!"

I grab a pair of bread slices and I put some jelly and peanut butter on them. Izzy starts giving me some instructions:

"You are going to wash your teeth, take a shower and brush your hair and put on the dress , then you'll go to your room, where Magnus will do your hair and I'll do your makeup okay?"

"Okay ma'am!" I say after I swallow the last piece of bread.

I do everything that she said and I got to my room to get my makeup and hair done. I was ready at 11:30.

"Are you ready clare?" Izzy asks

"For what?" I ask

"For ypour first date with your future husband!" Magnus says

"I don't think he's gonna be my future husband!" I say

"One does never know!" Simon says "I'm gonna drive you there okay?, Then Izzy Magnus and I are going to the mall Yayy!" He says sarcastically

"Hey! It's not that bad!" Izzy says "Maybe we can go to Victoria's Secret! I _really_ Need a new thong!"

"Okay! Let's get going!" Simon says excitedely

* * *

We arrive at 12 o'clock and I enter the restaurant alone. I quickly give the place a look searching a blonde boy. I don't bother looking into the reserved seats, He will obviously be at the normal tables.

**Clary:** Where are you? I cant see you!

**Jace: ** Here!

I take another look and I see a blonde boy sitting by himself in a Table.. where? At the VIP Area. I don't bother to hide my surprised face.

**Clary: ** Tat's, that's the Vip area! What the hell are you doing there!?

**Jace: ** I told you I wanted to cause an impression!

"Can I help you miss?" A man with a white shirt with the restaurant's name embroidered in it and a tie asks

"Uhmm no, I'm meeting the boy with the blonde hair over there" I respond

"I highly doubt it young lady, that's mister Lightwood!" He says. And I realize that Izzy's family is incredibly rich, obviously they don't believe me.

Jace must have seen the problem from where he was and he starts his way towards us.

"Is there any problem mister?" He asks

"Mr. Lightwood!" the man nervously says

"Why don't you let the girl come with me?" He says "Maybe its time I start looking for a new favorite restaurant?"

"Oh no! Mister please! Sorry for the inconvenient!"

I watch this with a really surprised look in my face.

"Are you okay Clary? Please let's go to our table!"

"o-okay?" I mutter

We walk to our table and Jace pulls out my chair so I can sit, then he sits and a waitress bring us the menu.

"You look stunning Clary" He says

"Oh.. Thank you!" I answer opening the menu "You look really good too!"

I start reading the menu and I'm shocked by the prices.

"Wow" I say

"Is there something wrong?" He asks

"No.. Just the prices…" I answer

"oh, that's nothing get whatever you want!" He says grinning

I scan the menu looking for the less expensive plate… Oh god there are so many delicious things… no! Clary order something cheap!

"clary.. don't look for the cheapest thing! Please, take whatever you want!" he says

"ok!" I say angrily "Arghhhh I can't decide!"

"I'm getting steak, take the same?" He says

"Let me see the price…" I say

"No" He says closing my menu. "Do you like steak?"

"I freaking love steak!" I say "But it's too expensive right?"

"That doesn't matters!" He says

"You say that because your family is rich!" I say "Izzy tries to have a low-profile. We have never eaten in such an elegant place. The only thing she REALLY spends money its on clothes,"

"Well I only spend money on food and gifts so…"

The waitress arrives and takes our orders.

"Sooo…. Clary!" he starts "What's up?"

"Oh.. just that Magnus, Simon and Izzy say that 'Josh' It's going to be my future husband" I say

"Okay…. I could get worse " he says jokingly

"Hey!" I say laughing "that's not cool!"

"I think you're pretty" He says all of sudden

"Oh…" I say blushing "thank you"

We keep talking about stupid stuff until our food arrives, we eat it between laughs and smiles and I can honestly say I've enjoy this lunch.

"can I drive you home?" He asks

"Actually if you can drop me at the mall it would be easier, my friends are there and I could meet them" I say

"Whatever you want" he says

We leave the restaurant and get into the car, we talk about stupid stuff and I know we both felt a spark that day. Then he droped me at the mall. And when his car was out of sight I receive another text:

**Jace:** Clary… Can we go out again?

* * *

**Yayyyyy! Two chapters in one dayyyy! Happy afternoon. Good- bye!**


End file.
